Traveling Solider
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Rachel and Finn. Post finale. Finn in the army and Rachel living her life. Everything comes crashing down when Finn asks Rachel if he can send her letters.


I didn't want to believe it. I was going to marry this man. And now he's dead. Stupid army and war. Gosh I just want my Finn back.

He died right before I preform at the Tony's. This isn't fair. And now all I can do is look a memories and not have him there to comfort me as I cry.

But as I stand in front of the mic, I start to sing a song from the Dixie Chick's. Not the Barbra song I was supposed.

_Two days past eighteen_  
_He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens_  
_Sat down in a booth at a café there_  
_Gave his order to the girl with a bow in her hair_  
_He's a little shy so she gave him a smile_  
_So he said would you mind sittin' down for a while_  
_And talkin' to me I'm feelin' a little low_  
_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

I was sitting on a bench. Back in Ohio. First time since the almost wedding. I couldn't make it to Mr. Schue's wedding. That killed me. But I did send them a nice gift.

I was playing with my black and white polka dotted bow in my hair when I heard "Is this seat taken?" in a familiar voice.

I turn around to see Finn. In his uniform's best. He took off his hat and held it in his hand.

"Rachel." He says. He smiles and I turn back around.

"Can we at least talk?" He exclaims.

"Not at all Finn! You left me to do this. And you expect me to talk to you?" I squeal.

He sits beside me. "But you are talking to me, Rach." I scrunch up my face at that pitiful nickname. "I have to ask you something."

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_  
_He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_  
_I've got no one, to send a letter to_  
_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?_

"And what exactly do you have to say, Finn?"

He sighs and moves his military hat around. "All my buddies in my squad have someone to send letters to. Kurt, my mom, hell even my step dad didn't want the letters. But I still have you. Rachel, can I send my letters to you?"

I felt my eyes widen. My stomach drop. My mouth swell. Letters? From wherever the hell he was going?

"Su-sure Finn." I whisper.

He beams and stands up. He puts his military hat back on. "Well, I have a flight to catch. The letters will come soon, Rachel."

I nod. But I stay seated. I was in awe. He was leaving right away to fight.

_I cried_  
_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_  
_Too young for him they told her_  
_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_  
_Our love will never end_  
_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_  
_Never more to be alone_  
_When the letter says a soldier's coming home_

I wipe my tears as I sing. All these memories come flooding back into my mind as I sing this song.

_So the letters came_  
_From an army camp_  
_In California then Vietnam_  
_And he told her of his heart_  
_It might be love_  
_And all of the things he was so scared of_  
_He said when it's gettin kinda rough over here_  
_I think of that day sittin' down at the pier_  
_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile_  
_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while_

Finn kept his word. Letters upon letters appeared in my mailbox. All of which included the same ending.

I'm sorry I did this Rachel. I love you.

-Finn.

But when this letter came, my stomach dropped again.

Dear Rachel.

I'm not going to be able to write.

Don't panic or anything.

I promise I will write back Rachel.

I'm sorry I did this, Rachel. I love you.

-Finn.

_I cried_  
_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_  
_Too young for him they told her_  
_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_  
_Our love will never end_  
_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_  
_Never more to be alone_  
_When the letter says a soldier's coming home_

I thought he was going to keep that promise. But when I heard the news of the helicopter crash in Afghanistan, I knew that promise was broken.

The news didn't give any names. No one and nothing gave me the names of those who died.

It was driving me insane. I had to know if he was still alive.

_One Friday night at a football game_  
_The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang_  
_A man said folks would you bow your heads_  
_For the list of local Vietnam dead..._  
_Cryin' all alone under the stands_  
_Was the piccolo player in the marching band_  
_And one name read and no body really cared_  
_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

I went back to McKinley when I found out.

I ran into the choir room. Hoping for smiles and "Rachel!"'s. But instead I got tears.

Kurt was there and he gave me a hug. On the whiteboard, the word 'death' was written.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Artie broke down when I said that. Mr. Schue was shedding tears.

"Rachel, you don't know?" Kurt said.

I look around the room. Tissues on the floor. The sniffling of noses.

"No, I don't."

"Rachel, honey. Finn's-Finn's dead."

_I cried_  
_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_  
_Too young for him they told her_  
_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_  
_Our love will never end_  
_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_  
_Never more to be alone_  
_When the letter says a soldier's coming home_

__"That's for you, Finn." I whisper when I finish the song. Another standing ovation, I received. But it's not the same. Not without Finn.


End file.
